Homeless
by Castiel'sHunter10
Summary: Avaleigh is a lone ranger who is asked to join a quest to reclaim Erebor with a company of dwarves from Smaug the Terrible. What will happen when she falls in love with a certain dwarf prince? (I know it's quite cheesy. Apologies in advance) DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hobbit or any of the characters besides Ava. Those belong to the kings Peter Jackson and J.R.R Tolkien.
1. Chapter 1

_I remember screams echoing through the night. I jumped out of bed and ran to my window. Roaring flames leapt from every building. I swung my quiver over my shoulder and grabbed my sword before running outside. Hideous orcs ran through my village. Bodies of my fellow rangers, my family, littered the ground. The stench of blood drifted in the air around me. Tears of anger and sorrow streamed down my face. I began to look for two people in particular. "Momma? Papa?" I called. I turned round a corner and gasped. There were my parents, in front of a large pale orc astride a white warg._

I gasped, sitting straight up. My heart was pounding in my chest and beads of sweat had formed on my forehead. I took a deep breath and looked around. I was still in the small cave where I camped the night before. My small fire was cold and my weapons and bag were beside me. Once I caught my breath, I sat up and stretched my stiff joints. I made my way to the small stream nearby. I quickly bathed and got my forest green tunic and black leggings back on. When I got back to my temporary camp, I pulled on my cloak that reached just above the backs of my knees and armed myself. I threw my quiver over my shoulders, put my sword in its sheath, and my daggers in my boots and in other hidden spots on my body. I slung my deerskin bag over my shoulder and let it rest on my right hip, opposite my sword. It held a small bedroll, some herbs for healing, my pipe and tobacco, a brush, and a couple extra sets of clothes. I held my bow with an arrow notched as I walked through the trees. While I was walking, my slightly pointed ears caught a slight sound of something walking behind me. Quickly, I swung around to find out who was there. I lowered it as soon as I saw their face.

"Gandalf! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I scolded, putting my arrow back in my quiver.

"I am truly sorry, Ava." He apologized, sounding unsurprised by the way I reacted. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, a big smile on my face.

"I was hoping you would like to go on an adventure." He wondered, leaning on his staff. I thought for a bit before asking.

"What is the adventure and who will I be joining?" I asked, giving him his answer.

"A company of dwarves to reclaim Erebor." He told me. I looked at him, stiffly.

"Gandalf, do you know how dangerous that will be? Just getting to the Lonely Mountain is suicide. Not to mention the dragon." I informed him. He turned to me.

"These dwarves don't care the risk. They are surprisingly stubborn. They know I'm bringing you to assist the group but they don't trust others outside their race. The company is meeting in the Shire tomorrow night. I marked the door so you will find it easily." He told me.

"Okay, Gandalf. I accept." I smiled. He grinned and pulled me in for a quick hug.

"I will see you tomorrow night." He concluded. I turned towards the fire pit and kicked dirt over the ashes. I turned to Gandalf and saw he had disappeared. Shrugging my shoulders, I started walking. The Shire was maybe a 2 days walk from here. I walked all day, occasionally stopping to eat. By night, I could vaguely see the lights of the Shire if I climbed a high enough tree. I made a small fire and settled down for the night, keeping one of my daggers in hand and hoped I wouldn't have nightmares.

I awoke to sunlight shining in my eyes. Slight panic arose. I stood up and looked at the sun. It was about noon.

"Damn! I can't be late!" I armed myself and got ready to go. I was probably going to be late. Only stopping a couple times, I still didn't make it before night fell. The moon lit up my path when I finally made it to the Shire. Smiling at my accomplishment, I started looking for the mark Gandalf left on one of the hobbit hole doors. When I finally found the glowing blue rune, I took a deep breath and walked to the door. I quickly knocked and waited anxiously for someone to answer. The door swung open to reveal an exhausted looking hobbit. He had curly brown hair and was a few inches shorter than me.

"Avaleigh, at your service." I bowed. Before he could say anything, Gandalf appeared behind him.

"Ava. Good to see you made it." He smiled.

"I did. I'm sorry I'm late." I apologized as I entered.

"Don't worry, my dear. We were just about to start." He assured me. I smiled as he led me to the dining hall.

"Just take a seat and we'll begin." He told me. I looked at all the dwarves, who stared back in confusion and mild shock. Finally, I made up my mind and sat next to two dwarves that looked about my age. The two were on my right and a large dwarf with ginger hair and beard on my left. The two dwarves that looked my age looked like they were brothers. One had long, golden hair and beard that were both braided, his intense blue eyes on me. The other had long, dark hair that tumbled down to his shoulders and slight stubble, with deep brown eyes that had a childish glint to them. I had to admit, he looked very handsome. The two smiled at me when I came to sit next to them and I gladly returned it. We all turned to the head of the table.

"Everyone, this is Avaleigh. She will be joining us on our journey." Gandalf introduced, gesturing to me. I smiled shyly, looking around the table. "This is Bofur, Balin, Gloin, Nori, Dori, Ori, Bombur, Kili, Fili, Oin, Bifur, Dwalin, Bilbo Baggins, and the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf pointed to everyone. The brothers next to me smiled warmly at me while the others gave me a range of expressions.

"Nice to meet you all." I said, giving a small smile. They nodded, some with small smiles on their faces, before they all turned to Thorin. I heard the story of how Erebor was taken by Smaug. I wonder where his father and grandfather are.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked him.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." He answered, causing slight excitement from the dwarves.

"And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Thorin explained, causing a few groans.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked from behind Thorin.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light. Far to the east… over ranges and rivers… beyond woodlands and wastelands… lies a single, solitary peak." Gandalf started, pulling out a map and laying it out on the table. The dwarves and I leaned forward to see it.

"'The Lonely Mountain'?" Bilbo read.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time!" Gloin explained in a half yell, causing a few of the dwarves to roll their eyes.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain. As it was foretold. 'When the birds of yore return of Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.'" Oin told the group. Bilbo, who was somewhere else in his home, came back over to the area.

"Uh… what beast?" he asked, nervously.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Bofur explained, waving around his pipe as he spoke. He had a goofy accent, a funny looking hat, and a long mustache that curled at the ends.

"Airborne firebreather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals." He went on with the explanation. If the topic wasn't about a murderous dragon, I probably would've cracked a smile at how much he talked.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo almost snapped. Ori stood up suddenly.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" he said, loud and brave. I smiled at his bravery and some of the other dwarves cheered him on.

"Sit down!" Dori scolded, pulling Ori back down.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us... but we number just 13. And not 13 of the best nor brightest." Balin told the group.

"'Ere! Who are you calling dim?" Nori asked as the other dwarves protested as well. Fili hit the table with his fist.

"We may be few in number… but we're fighters. All of us! To the last dwarf!" he yelled in an unfamiliar accent.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili added, excitedly.

"Oh, well, no." Gandalf stuttered.

"How many then?" Dori asked.

"What?" Gandalf questioned.

"How many dragons have you killed?" Dori wondered. The dwarves stared at him expectantly. He choked on his words, smoke from his pipe escaping from his mouth.

"Go on. Give us a number." Dori pushed, making all the dwarves stand up and bicker. I just sat back, trying to stay out of the way. This continued until Thorin gave a deep yell and everyone shut up and was seated again.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?!" he questioned the group. They all cheered in response.

"You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin called in a load voice until everyone was quiet.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf countered, pulling a key out of his robes.

"How came you by this?" Thorin whispered.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf explained, handing the key to the dwarf.

"If there is a key… there must be a door." Fili observed.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf pointed to a cluster of markings on the map.

"There's another way in." Kili said, an adorable smile on his face. Wait, no. I cannot think those kind of thoughts right now.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in middle-earth who can." Gandalf sighed.

"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done." Gandalf concluded.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori pointed at Bilbo.

"And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo said, apparently not realizing they wanted him for the job.

"And are you?" one of the dwarves asked. All of us looked to him expectantly.

"Am I what?" the hobbit questioned.

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" Oin smiled. Only then did I notice he had an ear trumpet at his ear. He was deaf? I shrugged it off and looked back to Bilbo, who just now figured out what we all were thinking.

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo told the group.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin said.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin agreed. The other dwarves started to agree.

"He'll manage just fine." Kili called but the dwarves couldn't hear him.

"I agree." I said, my voice faltering as soon as I said it. Kili looked to me and gave me a smile. Gandalf looked around and stood, darkness flooding out around him.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You've asked me to find the 15th member of this company, and I've chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearance suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself." Gandalf informed the group. He turned to Thorin. "You must trust me on this." He pleaded. He and Thorin stared at each other for a moment.

"Very well. We will do it your way. Give him our contract." Thorin ordered as Bilbo protested behind him.

"We're in. We're off!" Bofur smiled as Balin got out the contract.

"It's just the usual. Summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." He rushed at the funeral part.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo squeaked as Thorin gave the contract at him. The hobbit walked back into the hall and started reading. Thorin leaned towards Gandalf and they had a short, quiet conversation. Bilbo started speaking aloud, murmuring bits from the contract.

"Including lacerations, evisceration…" he paused and looked to us. "Incineration?" he questioned.

"Oh, aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur explained. I cracked a small smile at how upbeat he sounded. Bilbo gave a soft whimper.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked. Bilbo started breathing heavily, his hands on his knees.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur got up, his voice still happy sounding.

"Air. I-I-I need air." Bilbo gasped.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur basically encouraged. Bilbo grunted and stood straight up for a second.

"Nope." He said right before he passed out onto the floor. I gave a silent chuckle, which earned me a look from Fili and Kili. As Gandalf helped Bilbo, the dwarves and I scattered around the hobbit hole. I pulled a chair over to the corner and pulled out my pipe. I lit it, closed my eyes, and began to think of what this quest would bring.

"What are ya thinking about?" a voice asked next to me. I opened my eyes to see Fili and Kili standing before me.

"Just about this adventure." I told them. The brothers brought two chairs over from the table and sat them next to me. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Have you ever been on a quest like this before?" Kili asked me, breaking the silence.

"No. I've been just surviving my whole life." I told them, cringing slightly. They must have noticed because they didn't say anything else about it.

"What weapons can you use?" Fili questioned.

"Bow, sword, some practice with knives." I answered, smiling at the shocked look on their faces.

"We see your quiver, but not your bow and arrows." Kili observed. I reached back and pulled out my bow.

"Its enchanted. I just got to reach back and there it is. Same with the arrows." I explained.

"Wow." They gasped in awe. We talked for a while, getting to know each other. They told me stories of what it was like growing up in the Blue Mountains. I could tell we were going to be really close on this journey. After a while, we heard a deep humming coming from the parlor. Kili and Fili's faces turned towards it.

"Ava, come with us." Kili smiled. They each grabbed one of my hands and dragged me to the living room. The three of us sat on one of the couches as the dwarves hummed in sync. Thorin began to sing. I stared into the fire and listened to the beautiful but dreary song. The others had begun to sing along until the song ended.

"Come on. We should get some rest." Fili told Kili and I. I followed him to one of the corners of the room, grabbing a blanket and pillow off of the couch, and sat down on the floor in the corner. I laid out my bedroll and put my pipe back in my bag and laying it beside my weapons, which I put against the wall. Kili sat next to me, Fili next to him. Bofur had set up his bed in front of us.

"Good night, lass." he smiled as he settled down for the night.

"Good night, Bofur." I returned, smiling back at him. After a while, I fell asleep to the sound of snoring dwarves.

 _Two orcs pushed my parents to their knees in front of the warg. They still stood tall and proud. The white orc lifted a sword. In a flash, he brought the sword down on my parent's necks. I let out an ear-piercing scream as their heads separated from their bodies and tumbled to the ground with their headless bodies._

I quickly sat up, letting out a quiet gasp. Frantically, I looked around and saw I was still in Bilbo's home and the dwarves were all still asleep. Deciding I needed some air, I silently got up and snuck out the door. It was still nighttime, the moon was almost right above the Shire, illuminating the lakes and houses in white light. I walked just outside the gate and began pacing, trying to catch my breath. I caught sight of the grassy roof of Bilbo's hobbit-hole and made my way over to it. I slowly collapsed onto the ground on my back, my head resting just half a foot from the ledge above the door. I gazed up at the moon, which looked huge tonight, and the millions of sparkling stars. Taking deep breaths, I calmed myself down. Stargazing always calms me down after nightmares.

"Are ya okay, Ava?" I gasped as someone lay on either side of me. I quickly sat up and looked behind me to see Fili and Kili looking up at me in concern.

"What are you guys doin' up?" I asked, still a bit startled.

"I heard you wake up and leave. I was worried about ya so I woke up Fili and followed you up here." Kili explained. Blushing slightly, I lie back down in between the two and took a deep breath.

"Why are you out here, Ava?" Kili asked, turning a little to face me.

"Just needed air." I lied.

"In the middle of the night?" Fili questioned, not buying my lie.

"Ava, why are you really out here?" Kili asked. I looked at the two brothers and they each had a look of concern on their faces.

"It was just a dream. Nothing to fuss about." I sighed. I guess they decided not to pry on the matter and we just lay in silence, watching the moon slowly move. The stars twinkled above our heads as we lay in silence, just observing. After about an hour, I let out a huge yawn.

"Sounds like someone should try to get some sleep again." Fili implied. The two brothers both got up, their lower arms holding them up as they looked at me. I looked at them both with slight panic.

"It's ok. We'll be right beside you. If you have another nightmare, don't be afraid to wake us." Kili assured, smiling down at me. I sighed in defeat and sat up.

"Thank you both. You two are the closest people to friends I've had in a long time. Besides Gandalf." I smiled. The brothers enveloped me in a hug. Their cheeks rested on my head as they held me tightly.

"We should get some rest. We're leaving at dawn." Fili told us. They got up and reached out for my hands. I took both and they gently pulled me up. We made our way back down to the door. As silently as we could, the three of us slipped inside and back to our resting areas. Before I got comfortable in the corner like earlier, Kili silently moved my bedroll in between his and Fili's. I gave him a questionable look and he just winked. Fili and him shifted the mats closer to the wall. When they finish, they motion for me to lie down in between them. Smiling at the two, I lay down and pulled my blanket over my body. Fili and Kili both faced me as they lay on their sides. I blushed as I felt eyes on me.

"G'night, Fili. G'night, Kili." I told them.

"G'night, Ava." They whispered at the same time. The three of us got comfortable, tossing about for a minute before settling down. As I drifted to sleep, I felt the two brothers scoot closer to me. I smiled slightly as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I do not own the Hobbit! Just my OC, Ava. :) Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ava, wake up." a voice spoke. I groaned and curled back into my pillow. Funny, I don't remember it being so warm… and breathing. My eyes popped open to see I was cuddled into Kili's chest. I blushed and rolled over. He moaned softly in his sleep as I moved. Fili was kneeling on my other side, a smirk on his face.

"Have a nice night?" he whispered. I sat up and smacked his shoulder playfully. He just laughed and I smiled at him. "C'mon we're leaving at dawn." He told me. He held out his hand and I took it, him hoisting me up. I grabbed my bag and went in search for an empty room to change. I found one after a bit of searching, ducked in, and got dressed. After I armed myself, I left the room and went back to the company. Most of them were preparing to leave. As I made my way over to Fili and Kili, who was now awake, I saw Balin making his way over to me.

"Mornin' lass. I noticed you never signed the contract." He said, holding up a piece of paper and a quill. I took it and the contract and used my leg before I signed my name.

"You're not even gonna read it?" Kili asked as he and his brother came up behind me.

"Nope." I answered, handing it back to Balin.

"Welcome, Avaleigh, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." He smiled.

"You may call me Ava." I smiled. He left to go get ready and I turned to the boys.

"We don't have an extra pony for you, so you get to ride with me." Kili smiled. A light flush rose to my cheeks and I nodded. I noticed a faint blush creep onto his face but I ignored it and I left the hobbit hole. The sun was just barely rising over the horizon. Only a few of the dwarves were outside, prepping the ponies. I saw little Ori struggling to get something on his pony. I walked over and helped him pull the bag onto the saddle.

"Thank you, miss." He smiled shyly and I gave him one in return.

"You can call me Ava, Ori." I told him. He nodded and went to his brothers. I saw Fili and Kili leave the house and I walked over to them.

"So are ye ready, Ava?" Fili asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I told them. We prepped the ponies until Thorin finally announced that we were leaving. I followed the brothers to their ponies. They both got on their respective ponies and I waited for Kili. He rode over to me and grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me on in front of him. I blushed furiously as he kept an arm wrapped around me.

"Wouldn't want ya fallin off now do we?" he whispered in my ear. Fili joined us on our side and we started riding into the woods.

"I bet he wont show." He bet.

"Wanna put a wager on that?" Kili asked, daringly.

"Alright. 10 coins he won't show." His brother smirked.

"10 coins he will." Kili replied.

"I bet he will." I told the two with a sly smirk.

"Ok, it's a deal." Fili smiled. After a while, I shyly rested against Kili's chest, listening to his heartbeat. We rode side by side, telling stories of our adventures. After only a short time did we hear something.

"Wait! Wait!" a faint voice called. We all stopped our ponies and turned around. Little Bilbo was running towards us, the contract in his hand. He dashed right up to Balin's pony.

"I signed it." He breathed, taking deep breaths. Balin smiled as he took the contract and examined the signature.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins… to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." He congratulated. There was light laughter among the dwarves and a small smile appeared on my face.

"Give him a pony." Thorin ordered. Bilbo automatically started to protest as Fili and Kili rode over to him.

"No, no. No, that won't be necessary. Thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know? Even got as far as Frogmorton once." He stammered, being cut off when Fili and Kili grabbed him by his arms and set him on a pony. He held the reins towards his chest and had a scared look on his face. I giggled a bit at his expression. We rode once again, Fili moving forward. Kili and I talked a little bit but mostly, we just sat in comfortable silence.

"Come on, Nori! Pay up!" Oin called. Nori groaned and threw a sack of coins to him. Bags of money started flying back and forth.

"Fi! Pay up!" Kili called. Fili groaned and threw a pouch of coins to both of us. I smirked to him and put the pouch in my bag. Bags of coins began flying between the dwarves. I heard Bilbo ask what they were doing and Gandalf explained, eventually catching a bundle of his winnings. All of a sudden, Bilbo sneezed.

"Ah, it's horse hair. Having a reaction. Oh. No, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around." He called loudly. I felt Kili and mine's pony stop as we peered ahead, wondering what was going on.

"What on Earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my hankerchief." Bilbo panicked.

"Here. Use this." Bofur said, ripping a piece of his clothes and tossing it to the hobbit. Bilbo caught it and looked at it with disgust written on his face. Some of the dwarves laughed and I smiled a bit.

"Move on." Thorin ordered. We started to move once more and Kili, Fili and I started talking again. Gandalf talked to Bilbo in front of us. We traveled through rocky hills and tall trees. I marveled at the beautiful scenery around us. After a long day of traveling, the sun retreated from the sky, being replaced by the moon and we found a small outcrop for us to rest for the night. "We camp here for the night." Thorin told us. We hopped off our ponies and I grabbed my bedroll. Gloin and Oin started a fire and Bombur made some food. I sat with Bilbo and Kili as I ate. When we all finished, we laid out our bedrolls. I set mine a bit away from the company but still close enough that I could feel the fire. Suddenly, a hand grabbed it and pulled it toward the outcrop. I looked up to see Fili smiling at me as he laid it down next to his and Kili's. I smiled lightly as I saw Kili sit down and pat the spot next to him. I moved over and sat next to him. I rested my sword close to my mat and gently laid my bow and quiver next to it. Fili sat on my opposite side and we rested against the rock. All the dwarves were asleep besides, Gandalf, Fili, Kili, and me. Fili and I were smoking from our pipes. Kili was doing something that I couldn't see. Bombur snored, inhaling and exhaling a few moths. Bilbo sat up and looked at Bombur exasperatedly. He sighed, knowing he wasn't going back to sleep. He got up and walked to the ponies. I heard him whispering to his pony, Murtle, and chuckled slightly. Suddenly, we heard a screech in the distance. I tensed immediately and held the hilt of my sword. Kili turned and looked at me, worriedly.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"Orcs." Answered Kili, darkly. Images flashed in my mind as I brought my legs to my chest.

"Orcs?" Bilbo gasped, bounding over to us. Thorin jolted awake when he said that.

"Throatcutters. There'll be dozen of them out there. The Lone-Land's are crawling with them." Fili told him.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Kili finished. Bilbo looked out over the cliff. Kili turned to us and laughed quietly and Fili joined in. They stopped when they saw the dark look in my eyes.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin scolded, getting up. Bilbo looked to the brothers with mild shock.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili muttered shamefully.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." His uncle growled as he stalked off.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin told Kili. I knew he was going to tell a story so I sat up and moved a little closer to Kili. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler." When he said that name, I immediately tensed and shivered. Kili noticed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "The giant gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin." Balin continued. I began to feel sick, not wanting to hear his next words. "He began… by beheading the king… Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat… and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing more than an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day… that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied… and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast… nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then… there is one who I could follow. There is one… I could call king." Balin finished. By now, all the dwarves were awake and standing. I felt a pang of anger flood through me as I thought of Thorin, whose life was also torn apart by the Pale Orc. Thorin turned from the cliff face and started to us.

"And the Pale Orc. What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the holes whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin growled, returning to the company. My head popped up and I looked at him with a gasp.

"A-Azog is dead?" I whispered. The company looked at me, all with concerned and questioning glances. Thorin nodded to me, a look of question on his face.

"Ava? Are you all right?" Kili asked next to me. I let out a rushed breath and looked to Kili.

"Y-Yeah. I just- I just need a minute. Excuse me." I excused and stood up. I rushed around the dwarves and ran away into the forest.

 _ **Kili's POV**_

I thought about going after her but I guess she needed her space. "What was that about?" Thorin asked Gandalf. I looked over to the wizard to see him with a grim face.

"You're not the only one who's encountered Azog, Master Dwarf. Some at a really young age." Gandalf began, somberly. I got closer to Fili and he rested a hand on my shoulder. "She lived in a village, close to Arnor. Her parents were of the Dunedain, therefore she is one of them as well. When she was at a very young age of 12*, her village was attacked. By a large pack of orcs, led by Azog the Defiler. Her parents were brought before the Pale Orc and beheaded in front of her. Ava attacked but was quickly outnumbered. But she was spared. She never told me what happened during her captivity, only saying she wished she had been killed with her fellow rangers and family. A few years later, I found the village and the massacre left behind. I tracked down the pack. That is when I found Ava. She was in such a broken state... it broke my heart. When the dreadful pack was distracted, I rescued her. I took her to the elves of Rivendell where she was healed. When she was older, she practically begged me to take her to her village. We traveled to Arnor and to the ruin of her village. She found what was left of her family. She took up her father's sword, her mother's bow and vowed to kill Azog the Defiler. She became a ranger and traveled Middle Earth, searching for the Pale Orc to exact her revenge."

Gandalf concluded, pausing a few times to hold back tears. Fili and I couldn't hold them back as they escaped our eyes. The whole company was either crying or had tears brewing in their eyes. Even Thorin looked to be struggling with tears.

"Shall we go check up on her, brother?" Fili whispered to me. Unable to find words, I simply nodded and the two of us got to our feet. The others watched us leave the camp.

"Where do you think she went?" I asked my brother once we left camp.

"Don't know. But I understand that she needed to get away." He replied as we kept walking. After searching for a short while, we heard soft cries. Quickly, we followed them through the trees. We found Ava amongst a tree's roots, her knees pulled to her chest as she cried. Immediately, Fili and I sat on either side of her like we always do. I wrapped my arm around her waist and Fi wrapped his around her shoulders. She rested her head in my chest and sobbed. We both comforted her, rubbing her back and made soothing noises. I couldn't help releasing a few tears myself. After about an hour, her cries had mostly stopped. I looked down to find her asleep, gently holding my shirt. I smiled softly at her. She looked so peaceful when she slept.

"Kili. We should get her to camp. Who knows what is out here at night." Fili told me. I pulled my gaze from Ava to my big brother.

"Ok. Let's go." I answered. I looked back down to Ava. I really didn't want to wake her. So, I brought my arm under her knees and picked her up. She shook slightly as a reflex of being moved but was still asleep. Fili and I started walking to camp. As we approached, I saw that everyone was sleeping as we moved to our spots. I looked at Fili and nodded my head to her bedroll and he set it up for her. When he was finished, I knelt down and delicately laid her down on the mat. Fili grabbed her blanket and covered her up to her shoulders. We both moved our mats closer to hers so she was in between us like she always is.

"G'night, Kili." Fili said from the other side of Ava.

"G'night, Fili." I returned. We curled ourselves facing Ava and got comfortable.

"G'night, Ava." We whispered together before falling asleep.

 _ **Ava's POV**_

I woke up the next morning with an arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I looked behind me to see it was Kili's and blushed. I knew I had to get up but he looked adorable when he slept. Wait. What? I shook those thoughts out of my head and gently moved his arm. He mumbled sleepily and opened an eye.

"Mornin'" he smiled.

"Mornin'" I smiled softly back. I sat up and armed myself. Eventually, Kili got up and helped me get the bedrolls on the pony. When the company was ready, we all hopped on our ponies and started on our way. After about an hour of riding, it started pouring rain. I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head and I felt Kili do the same behind me. I leaned back into his chest as I tried to keep warm.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori called.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain till the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf replied.

"Are there any?" Bilbo questioned.

"What?"

"Other wizards."

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two blue wizards… do you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf informed.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo wondered.

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown." The wizard answered.

"Is he a great wizard? Or is he more like you?" Bilbo said, causing me to give a quiet laugh.

"I think he's a very great wizard… in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf explained. After a few hours, the rain stopped, much to everyone's relief. We continued riding on until we came upon what looked liked a destroyed barn.

"We'll camp here for the night." Thorin announced. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." He instructed. They nodded and I made eye contact with Kili, who blushed a bit and followed his brother.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf thought aloud.

"Oin, Gloin. Get a fire going." Thorin ordered.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the hidden valley." Gandalf voiced.

"I have told you already: I will not go near that place." Thorin said, sternly. The two began to argue and I moved towards Bilbo.

"Stubborn fellow, ain't he?" I asked him.

"Quite indeed." He answered.

"How are you holding up, Mr. Baggins?" I wondered. He let out a soft sigh.

"I'm doing alright. Not what I'm used to that's all." He told me, truthfully. All of a sudden, we saw Gandalf stomp away from Thorin.

"Everything all aright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." He answered.

"And who's that?" I finished.

"Myself, Ava! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." he yelled, as he walked off. My eyebrows furrowed but I realized he probably just needed some time.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin called.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked me. I just shrugged and decided to go help Fili and Kili with the ponies. After about an hour, the two brothers went back to camp for a bit. I was alone with the ponies so I got up and counted them off.

"Weren't there 16?" I thought out loud. All of a sudden, I heard something stomp behind me. I spun around and gasped. A huge troll stood in front of me, his horrid face twisted into a smirk.

"Lookie what we 'ave here." He laughed. My eyes widened as I tried to turn and run but there was another troll behind me. That was when everything went black.

 _ **Kili's POV**_

When we returned to the ponies, Ava was nowhere in sight. I immediately felt worry.

"Where's Ava?" I asked Fili. His eyes scanned the area before they turned concerned as well.

"She's not the only thing that's missing." He whispered. I quickly counted the ponies.

"Some are missing." I observed. We stared out, trying to figure out what it could be. If Ava was hurt, I would never forgive myself. I heard light footsteps behind us but I didn't turn.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo's voice asked.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." I told him.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." Fi explained.

"We had 16."

"Now there's 14." He finished. The two of us moved through the ponies, naming them off.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing. Ava's disappeared too." I reported.

"Well, that's not good. And that is not good at all," Bilbo chuckled nervously when we found a fallen tree.

"Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" he asked us.

"Uh, no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might look into it." Fili clued. I began to feel really worried about Ava.

"Well, uh… Look, something big uprooted these trees,"

"That was our thinking."

"It's something very big and possibly quite dangerous." The hobbit finished. Something caught Fili's eye.

"Hey. There's a light. Over here." He told me. I ducked under a tree and met him on the other side. "Stay down." He warned. We crouched behind a large trunk, trying to see what was out there. There was throaty laughing and grunting coming from the light. I knew what was there and I think I knew where Ava was.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked us.

"Trolls." I growled. Fi and I leaped over the tree and ran towards it.

"Ava could be there, Fi." I whispered, worriedly.

"I know. We'll find her, Ki." He promised. We ducked behind trees as a huge troll carrying a pony in each arm.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty. I thing they're going to eat them. We have to do something." Bilbo gasped. Fili and I got an idea, and we turned to the hobbit.

"Yes. You should." I told him, jumping up and switching spots with him.

"Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small, they'll never see you." I explained to him as he protested. "It's perfectly safe. We'll be right behind you." I started.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl." Fili finished, pushing him towards the trolls. He started mumbling as Fi and I circled around. We met outside the circle of firelight and scanned the area. I frantically looked around for Ava. "Kili. Look." Fi whispered, patting me on the shoulder and pointing. I looked over and saw Ava, tied to a tree and limp. I gasped and jumped up but Fi brought me back down.

"You can't. They'll see you." He scolded but I could tell he was worried for her too. I whimpered softly and I looked at her. She moved a bit and her head lifted a bit.

"I can go around. Cut her ropes. Bring her back over here." I negotiated. Fili looked at me worriedly and looked back to Ava.

"Fine. But be careful." He ordered. I nodded and got up, moving towards her. I moved to a shady part of the tree and pulled out a dagger.

"Ava?" I whispered. She groaned quietly and moved her head towards me.

"K-Kili?" she muttered back. I smiled in relief.

"Just hold on, I'm cutting the ropes." I assured her. I brought the knife to the ropes and sawed away at them, occasionally looking towards the trolls to make sure they didn't see me. When they were about to snap, I positioned myself so I would be ready. I finished cutting them and grabbed Ava round the waist and pulled her behind the tree. I held her close and carried her over to Fili. I knelt down beside him and rested her in my lap.

"Ava?" I whispered. She looked to me and blinked.

"Hey fellas." She smiled slightly. We chuckled lightly and watched Bilbo. He wasn't doing so well.

"Ok, I'm going to get Thorin. You two stay here." Fili ordered. We nodded and he ran off. We both turned just to see Bilbo get picked up and sneezed on.

"Ewww." We both whispered.

"Ahh! Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me hooter." One screamed in a high-pitched annoying voice. "It's got arms and legs and everyfing." He continued.

"What is it?" one of the other asks.

"I don't know. But I don't like the way it wiggles around." He panicked, throwing him onto the ground. One of the trolls walked over and pointed a knife at Bilbo.

"What are you, then? An oversized squirrel?" he asked.

"I'm a burglar – a hobbit!" Bilbo answered.

"A burglarhobbit?" one repeated.

"Can we cook him?" another asked.

"We can try!" one replied, making the others attack.

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful. Not when he's skinned and boned!"

"Perhaps there's more burglarhobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie!" They were yelling to each other and trying to grab him before they finally grabbed him by the legs.

"Gotcha! Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?" he asked.

"No." Bilbo lied.

"He's lying." A troll growled.

"No, I'm not!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal!" he snarled.

"All right, I've had enough." I said. I burst from the trees, slashing a troll's leg with my sword. He squealed in pain, falling backwards.

"Drop him!" I roared.

"You wot?" The troll holding Bilbo asked.

"I said drop him." I smiled, twirling my sword. He growled and threw Bilbo at me. We both fell to the ground as I heard the rest of the company burst from the trees. Ava came over and helped Bilbo off of me. She held out her hand for me and I took it, allowing her to help me on to my feet. We smiled at each other before jumping into the fight. The both of us had our swords drawn and we were slashing at the trolls every chance we could.

"Ava!" I heard Fili call. She and I both looked at him to see him with his hands together. Ava smiled and nodded before running towards him. She jumped and when her feet came into contact with Fi's hands, he lifted her up into the air. She flew, cutting the trolls in midair. I watched in amazement when she landed on her feet. We made eye contact before going back to the fight. After a long time of fighting, I heard a yelp and we all stopped. I looked at the trolls and saw that two each had an arm and a leg of Bilbo. My eyes widened when I saw the third troll. The third troll had Ava in his large hand, squirming in his grip.

* Ok, so ages. Fili is 82, Kili is 77, and Ava is 73. Just so ya know.

Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Kili's POV**

She squirmed in the troll's grip, trying to get out.

"Ava!" I yelled, but Thorin stopped me.

"No!" he yelled. Ava glanced at me before looking at Thorin.

"Save Bilbo!" she told him.

"Shut up!" the troll squeaked, squeezing her in his huge hand. She gave a short cry in pain as a series of cracks sounded from her body. I turned to Thorin desperately. He threw his sword to the ground and the rest of the company did the same. Soon, the two trolls began stuffing the company in sacks. Half of us were tied to a large log and placed over the large fire. I was thrown with Thorin, Fi, Bilbo, Oin, Bombur, and Balin in a pile near a rock. I struggled but remembered Ava and looked over at her. She still struggled in the troll's hand. "Quit your squirmin'! Bert! Can we keep er'?" He asked in his obnoxious voice.

"I am no pet!" she yelled at him, haunches raised. I saw her look over the large fingers around her abdomen. She pulled a dagger out of her boot and brought it down into the troll's hand. It squealed in pain and let her go. She landed hard and I squirmed in my sack, trying to free myself to get to her. She managed to get up, sweat glistening on her pale face. One of the troll's picked up a large rock and came up behind her.

"Ava! Look out!" I screamed. But it was too late. She spun around to be met with the rock. It hit her on her temple and she crumpled to the ground.

"No!" Fili and I yelled. The trolls ignored her and went back to thinking of ways to cook us.

"Don't bother cookin' em'. Let's just sit on 'em and squash 'em into jelly." The high-pitched troll proposed. I growled, trying to pull open the sack.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." The cook—Bert- thought.

"That does sound quite nice." The squeaky one remarked.

"Never mind the seasoning. We ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away. Let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." The head troll told the others. All of a sudden, Bilbo spoke up.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." He said.

"You can't reason with them! They're half-wits!" Dori called.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur replied.

"I meant with the, uh, with the seasoning." Bilbo told them, hopping to his feet.

"What about the seasoning?" A troll asked him.

"Well, have you smelt them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." He said.

"Traitor!" some of the dwarves yelled.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" another troll asked.

"Shut up. Let the, uh, flurgaburburhobbit talk." Bert said.

"Uh, the secret to cooking dwarf is…" he paused, trying to think of something.

"Yes, I'm telling you. The secret is… to skin them first!" he ended. All of us dwarves, including me, started yelling at him. Damn hobbit.

"Tom, get me filleting knife." The troll ordered.

"What a load of rubbish!" The other deep voiced troll called out. "I've eaten plenty of 'em with their skins on! Scarf'em I say, boots and all." He proposed.

"He's right. Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf." Tom, the high-pitched troll said, picking up Bombur.

"Nice and crunchy." He held the large dwarf over his gaping mouth.

"Oh, not that one! He's infected!" Bilbo cried.

"You wot?" a troll wondered.

"He's got worms in his… tubes." Bilbo pipped. The high-pitched troll squealed and threw Bombur onto us. I groaned as his weight knocked the wind out of me. "In fact they all have. They're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't." Bilbo requested.

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" Oin spoke.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" I yelled. We kept screaming at Bilbo until I felt a kick in the back of my head. I looked up to see Uncle Thorin. I got his message but I noticed his eyes looked at Ava, whose body was still unmoving.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin called.

"I've got the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!" I added.

"We're riddled!" the dwarves on the spit cried.

"What would you have us do, then? Let them all go?" Bert asked.

"Well…" Bilbo said.

"Do you think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools." The troll accused.

"Ferret?" Bilbo squeaked.

"The dawn will take you all!" a booming voice yelled. We all looked up to see Gandalf standing on top of a huge boulder.

"Who's that?"

"Can we eat him, too?" the trolls asked. Gandalf brought his staff down onto the rock. It broke in two, sunlight pouring into the clearing. The trolls screamed and writhed in pain as their skin hardened to stone. The others cheered in triumph but I was trying to get to Ava. Suddenly, Fili came into my vision. He used one of his knives and slit open the bag around me.

"Ava!" I yelled, jumping up. Fi and I both ran to her side. I turned her onto her back and saw she was still unconscious. A small stream of blood was falling down her temple into her flaming hair. I pressed to fingers to her wrist. "She's alive. We just have to wait until she wakes up." I told my brother. He nodded and looked behind me.

"How is she?" Thorin asked, to my surprise.

"Just knocked out, should be alright." I told him. He nodded before walking over to talk to Gandalf.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" He asked the wizard.

"To look ahead." He replied.

"What brought you back?" Thorin questioned.

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they're all in one piece." Gandalf said, glancing at Ava.

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin told him.

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." The wizard defended, before turning to the trolls. "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." He thought.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin wondered.

"Not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands." Gandalf clued. I held Ava tight in my arms as if to protect her from an invisible enemy.

"They could not have moved in daylight." Gandalf muttered.

"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin realized. The company began looking around for the cave before Bofur found it. Ava was still asleep so I gently picked her up. I followed the others and sat down on a rock, laying Ava down. Fi went into the cave. I sat there as half the company explored. After a few minutes, Fi came out, holding something in his hands. He walked over.

"I found this. You should give it to her." He smirked, handing me the small thing. Before I could reply, I felt movement next to me. I shoved the item in my pocket.

"Where are we?" I heard a soft voice ask. I looked down to see a pair of pale green eyes flutter open.

 **Ava's POV**

I felt an aching pain around my ribs and my head.

"Where are we?" I asked, not opening my eyes. I felt movement next to me.

"Ava?" Kili's voice whispered. I opened my eyes to his hazel eyes and Fi's blue eyes looking worriedly at me.

"Hello, boys." I smiled. I sat up, and groaned. I was pretty sure at least one of my ribs is broken.

"How do you feel?" he wondered.

"I'll be fine. Where are we?" I asked again.

"Troll hoard. The company's investigating." Fili told me, sitting on my other side. I looked towards the cave.

"How did those freaks fit in there?" I joked, making the boys laugh. The company emerged from the cave as we laughed. Thorin glanced at me before walking away. I held my bow in my hands, watching out for possible threats.

"Something's coming!" Thorin yelled. I stood up, drawing an arrow in my bow. Fili and Kili stood by me as we prepared to attack.

"Stay together! Hurry now! Arm yourselves!" Gandalf instructed. Fili had his swords drawn; Kili an arrow taut, and the three of us ran over to the rest of the company. A man riding on a sleigh burst through the trees.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" he screamed, coming to a stop. I noticed rabbits pulled the sleigh. The mystery man was dressed in brown rags. He had dried bird poop framing his face, making my nose wrinkle up.

"Radagast." Gandalf said, happily. My eyebrows furrowed and I leaned in towards Kili.

"Are you seeing this as well?" I whispered.

"I think so." He replied.

"It's Radagast the Brown! Well… What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf questioned.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Radagast said.

"Yes?" the grey wizard pressed. Radagast opened his mouth to say something but he closed it.

"Just give me a minute. Oh, I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue." He whimpered. I looked around and the others had the same reaction I did. "Oh, it's not a thought at all. It's a silly old stick insect." He curled his tongue and Gandalf removed a long insect from his mouth. I turned around in disgust. The two wizards left to talk in private.

"Well, that was something." I sighed, sitting on a log next to the two brothers. I absently massaged my ribs, not wanting to see the undoubtedly grotesque damage of the troll's hand.

"You want Oin to look at it?" Kili asked, worriedly.

"I'll manage." I answered. All of the sudden, a howl sounded. I jumped up, grabbing my bow and notching an arrow.

"Was that a wolf? Are there – are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked, nervously.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur answered. I heard a growl from behind us. I spun around just to see a warg tackle one of the dwarves. Thorin killed it with his sword and another came up behind him. Kili and I both raised our bows at the same time and shot it. It rolled to the ground and Dwalin slammed his hammer down in its head.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind." Thorin warned us.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo repeated, fear in his voice.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked Thorin.

"No one." The dwarf answered.

"Who did you tell?!" he yelled.

"No one, I swear." Thorin swore.

"What in Durin's name is going on?" he wondered.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf said, looking around.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin told us, gruffly.

"We can't! We have no ponies! They bolted!" Ori cried.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast proposed.

"These are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you." Gandalf argued.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try." He smiled. We waited at the edge of the forest, waiting for Radagast to lead the orcs away. We suddenly heard him fly from the trees, yelling at the orcs to follow him.

"That man is absolutely mad." I breathed.

"Come on." Gandalf told us. We started running. Fili and Kili stayed by my side the whole time. The company ran across the plains, around rock formations and down hills. Thorin stopped and we all paused. Radagast was crossing in front of us and the orcs would soon see us.

"Stay together." Gandalf said.

"Move!" Thorin yelled. My ribs made it hard to breath but I pushed myself harder. We all stopped but Ori and I were about to keep going.

"Ori, Ava no!" Thorin yelled. He grabbed Ori and I felt Kili grip my arm and hold me close to him.

"All of you, come on! Come on, quick." Gandalf ordered. We started running, single file. Radagast past in front of us again and we ran for cover next to a huge rock. I stood with my back against the cool boulder, in between Kili and Fili. As I tried to catch my breath, I heard a warg snarling above us. Thorin looked from Kili to his bow, a small smile of encouragement on his face. He drew an arrow and notched it. Taking a deep breath, he ran out and fired. The warg and his orc rider toppled down in front of us. The dwarves all attacked, but they weren't silent as they died. Their screams alerted the other scouts of our location. Wargs howled as I felt my blood run cold.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf roared. I felt a hand take mine and pull me along. I realized it was Kili and I ran after Gandalf. It was getting harder to breath but Kili held onto me tightly.

"There they are!" Gloin yelled, pointing.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf ordered. We were suddenly cut off. All of us grouped together in a circle.

"There's more coming!" Kili alerted.

"Kili! Ava! Shoot them!" Thorin screamed. We both started shooting as many orcs I could.

"We're surrounded!" Fi cried from the other side of the group.

"Where's Gandalf?!" Dori asked the rest of us as we grouped together.

"He's abandoned us." Dwalin growled.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin ordered, brandishing his new elven sword. The orcs were closing in.

"This way, you fools!" said Gandalf, popping out from an opening in some rocks.

"Come on, move! Quickly! All of you!" Thorin yelled. Fili clutched my hand, leading me to the entrance. The others were one by one sliding into the cave. I pulled away from Fi.

"Kili! Come on!" I screamed. He turned around and sprinted to us. The three of us skated down together. Thorin slid down last and we stepped back. I was breathing heavily, knowing that something was wrong with me. My breath came out in ragged bursts. A horn blared outside. I heard the orcs screaming and the trotting of hooves. I put my bow back in my quiver, holding the hilt of my sword. An orc rolled down the entrance. Kili pushed me behind him and I wrapped an arm around my ribs. Gandalf poked the orc with his staff. It didn't move. Thorin ripped the arrow out of the body and examined it.

"Elves." He said in disgust.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads! Do we follow it or no?!" Dwalin called from the end of the passage.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur answered. We started moving again through the thin hall. I shook my head to try and relieve my dizziness. The pathway opened after a while and we filed out. I gazed out and was met with a beautiful valley. My eyes widened in awe as Ki and Fi had the same reactions from beside me. A magnificent city was built on the face of a huge ridge. Waterfalls flowed into a river underneath.

"Its beautiful." I whispered.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf told us.

"Rivendell." Bilbo answered.

"Here lies the last homely house east of the sea." Gandalf told us. Suddenly, I couldn't breath. I gasped and fell to my knees.

"Ava?!" Kili and Fili cried. I coughed, trying to clear my throat. I saw blood splatter onto my gauntlets. I saw Oin run over.

"It's her wound from the trolls. She needs medical attention." Oin told them, after inspecting my swollen abdomen. Black spots were beginning to cloud my vision. Arms tightened around me and lifted me up.

"Hang in there, Ava. We're gonna get ya help." Kili assured me. We started moving towards the city. I groaned softly in pain, curling into Kili's warm chest. We paused in a clearing. I heard Gandalf and someone talking. There was a distant trotting of horses.

"Close ranks!" Thorin suddenly yelled. Kili was pushed into the middle of the company.

"What's happening?" I whispered.

"Elves are here." He replied.

"Gandalf!" A somehow familiar voice called.

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf replied. The two began speaking in elvish that I couldn't understand.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near." Elrond said. I didn't listen to any more, trying to stay awake. After a couple minutes, I felt Kili move. He shoved forward.

"Please, one of our company is injured. Can you help her?" he begged.

"Avaleigh?" Elrond whispered before the darkness took over my vision.

I woke up on a soft bed. My eyes fluttered open and I saw a marble ceiling above me.

"You've awaken." A soft voice stated. I looked over to see a young elf. She had long, wavy hair that was a deep brown color. Her eyes were a leafy green and were filled with kindness.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You had 4 broken ribs. Your lower abdomen was majorly bruised. I wrapped the injury with healing herbs. It should be completely healed in a few days." She explained, with a small smile. I pulled myself up, careful of the bandages.

"Thank you very much." I smiled at her.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Arwen. What's yours?" she wondered.

"Ava." I held out my hand and she shook it.

"My father told me to help prepare you for dinner. A bath has been drawn for you." She told me.

"Thanks again." I smiled gratefully. She helped me up and led me to a room with a large steaming bath.

"There is a towel there for when you finish. Call for me when you finish." She told me. I nodded and she closed the door. I took my clothes off and undid the bandages. I was shocked at how dark the bruises were. I sunk down into the hot water and felt myself relax. I washed away the dirt and grime on my body. I used soap to massage my scalp. I rinsed before stepping out. I grabbed the towel before wrapping it around my body.

"Arwen?" I called, hesitantly. She opened the door and handed me a pair of undergarments.

"Put these on and I'll get you some clothes. You can borrow one of my dresses." Arwen told me.

"Thank you." I smiled before she closed the door. I pulled the undergarments on. Arwen came back in a few minutes later.

"This would look beautiful on you. Perhaps even impress a certain dwarf." She smiled with a wink.

"What do you mean?" I asked, though my cheeks burned bright.

"The dwarf who carried you in. He didn't want to leave your side. Sat outside the door for about an hour before another brought him to his kin. I can tell he cares about you." She explained. I didn't say anything as she sat me down and began doing my hair. When she finished, she applied a brown powder to my eyelids. "There. You look beautiful, Ava." Arwen told me. I looked at myself in the mirror. My fire red hair was elegantly curled, a waterfall braid lining my scalp. Silver and brown powder was dusted on my eyelids, framing my green eyes well. The dress I wore was a dark blue, cerulean vine-like patterns lining the skirt and corset. Dark lace formed loose, flowing sleeves that fell beyond my wrist. A silver circlet was perched on the crown of my head. Black slippers fit comfortably on my feet.

"Oh, goodness. Thank you so much." I smiled, pulling her in for a hug.

"It's no problem, Ava." She told me. "Now, we should get you to dinner. My father will be wondering where we are." She told me, guiding me out the door.

"Who's your father?" I asked, curiously.

"Lord Elrond." She answered, shyly. I gasped slightly.

"Should I curtsy or some formal thing?" I wondered, a small smirk on my face.

"No, it's fine. I wish not to be treated any differently." She told me. We walked through the beautiful halls of Rivendell. I heard voices and I felt nervous for some reason. We got to a room and I saw the company. Most of them were seated at a shorter table while Gandalf, Lord Elrond, and Thorin sat at a taller table. I saw Bofur look at me and gasp.

"Ava!" he exclaimed. Everyone turned to me.

"Ava!" Fili yelled, jumping up and running to me. I laughed and hugged him, making me groan slightly. I saw Kili staring at me wide eyed before he followed his brother and came over to me.

"Ava, you look amazing." He whispered, pulling me in for a gentle hug.

"Thank you, Kili." I smiled, shyly. I waved to Arwen and she winked at me before leaving. I sat down in between Fi and Ki.

"It's great to see that you're all right, Ava." Bofur grinned at me.

"Thank you, Bofur." I smiled. I looked around for something to eat and only saw greens. "Where's the meat?" I asked loudly. The dwarves burst into laughter. I laughed with them. I looked at Kili to see he was staring at me with a small smile on his face.

"Ki? You well?" I wondered.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." He responded. I smiled at him before grabbing some food. After a while, the company left to go to the rooms Elrond let us stay in. I decided to go for a walk. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the valley. I was amazed by the beauty of this place, how peaceful and unaffected by the ugliness of the outer world it was. I found a bench with a view of the sunset and sat down.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice asked. I spun around to see Elrond. I stood up and bowed. "There is no need for that, Avaleigh." He chuckled, sitting down on the bench. I sat next to him.

"My lord, before I fell unconscious, you said my name. Have we met before?" I asked him, curiously. He looked at me with a small smile.

"It was years ago, you were but a small child. Gandalf brought you here, brutally hurt. We healed you." He explained. My eyes widened as I remembered him taking me in. I suddenly threw my arms around him. He gladly returned it. "It's wonderful to see you again, all grown up. You look just like your mother." He said fondly when we pulled away.

"You knew my mother?" I wondered.

"Annaliese was a talented ranger. She always came to Rivendell. She enjoyed the peace and quiet." He told me. We sat in comfortable silence for a while before he stood. "I have a meeting to attend. It was great speaking to you again, Ava." He smiled. I nodded with a small smile and he walked away. I made my way back to my room and went inside. A loose white blouse and leggings rested on my bed. I changed, laying the dress and circlet on a chair. I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

 _I screamed as the orcs carved into me. My wrists were chained together, the skin raw and bleeding, as I hung from a tree branch. Blood ran down my arms and back as the orc whipped my back again. I felt tears streaming down my face as I felt my skin rip open again. They stopped after an eternity, leaving me alone._

" _Little girl?" a soft voice said from the bushes. I looked up at see an old man in grey. "Don't be alarmed. I am here to save you."_

I jolted up in bed, gasping for breath. I checked my surroundings. I was still in my bed in Rivendell; no longer in the hell I was in.

"Ava?" a voice called from outside my door. I jumped up and ran to the door. Kili stood there, looking really worried. "I-I heard you scream. Are you alright?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine. Just a nightmare." I breathed. I just then noticed that he was shirtless, only wearing brown trousers. I blushed and looked him in the eyes, trying not to stare at his chiseled chest. He looked back at me before gently pushing past me into my room.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, shocked.

"Staying with you. Is there a problem?" he wondered, smiling cheekily at me.

"U-um, no. Just, are you sure?" I stuttered, blushing like mad.

"Of course." He smiled. I shyly walked over to the bed and pulled back the blankets. We climbed in and I faced outward. It was silent as I stared at the wall, feeling really awkward. Suddenly, I felt a finger touching my back. I flinched, my body tensing as his warm hand traced the scars on my back. "What happened?" he asked, his voice soft.

"Orcs. After they killed my parents, they took me. Chained me up and tortured me as entertainment." I explained, tears budding in my eyes. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and he pulled my body against his.

"I promise. I won't let anyone ever hurt you again." He whispered in my ear. I shivered and he chuckled. I turned around and curled into his hairy chest.

"Good night, Kili." I muttered.

"Good night, flower."

Thank you for reading! I love you all and I do not own Tolkien's or Peter Jackson's story.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ava. Wake up." Kili's voice woke me up. My eyes opened to see his dark brown eyes staring into mine.

"What's happening?" I whispered, dropping my head back onto his chest.

"Thorin wants to leave at dawn. We should get ready." He told me. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. He stretched before pulling himself up.

"Thank you, Kili. For staying with me." I whispered, looking at him.

"It was no problem." He smiled softly at me. We stared at each other for a few minutes before he tore his eyes away. "I'll see you in a little while." He told me, getting up and leaving the large room. I felt cold when the door closed behind him. I missed his warm arms around me. No, Ava, you can't think like that. He's a prince, and you… you're just nothing. I shook the thoughts of him out of my mind and got up. I saw my clothes and weapons folded on the chair at my vanity. I pulled my clothes back on and I noticed my ribs no longer hurt, making me smile. I strapped on my belt around my thin waist, my sword's sheath on my left side. I pulled my quiver onto my back and put my knives in their places. I brushed my long, red hair and braided it. It still wasn't dawn so I found a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a letter to Arwen. I was very grateful for all her help. A knock sounded on the door just as I signed it. I made sure I had everything before I left the room. Fili and Kili both stood outside, ready to go.

"Mornin' Ava." Fi told me, smirking like he knew something I didn't.

"Mornin' Fi. Where are the others?" I asked.

"Gathering at the entrance of the city. Let's go." He told me. The three of us nearly ran through the palace. We stopped when we saw the company, all gathered around. Bofur was the first to notice us and he grinned.

"Mornin' lads. Lassie." He greeted.

"Hello, Bofur." I smiled. We all started up the stairs we walked down to get to the beautiful valley.

"Be on your guard. We're about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin, you know these paths. Lead on." Thorin ordered when we got to the top. I followed the brothers around Bilbo, who paused to take one last look at Rivendell.

"Don't worry, Master Baggins. You'll likely see it again." I called back.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up." Thorin added. The company traveled for days, through huge valleys and gaping fields. Fili, Kili, and I spent our time telling stories and enjoying each other's company. After a few days and nights, we began to climb the mountain. I looked at the clouds brewing in the sky.

"I do feel it might storm." I spoke to the brothers.

"Don't worry, Ava. It'll be fine." Fi assured me. That night, pouring rain and booming thunder joined the dark sky. I held my cloak tightly to my body, the wind threatening to push me off the thin ledge. Fili walked in front of me while Kili as behind.

"Steady! Hold on!" Thorin yelled over the wind. Bilbo let out a cry as he almost slipped into the dark abyss below us. The dwarves around him pulled him back. "We must find shelter!" Thorin shouted.

"Look out!" Dwalin roared. We looked up to see a massive boulder hurtling towards us. Kili grabbed me and pressed me against the rock wall.

"Hold on!" he cried. Fili was in front of me, protectively holding his arm in front of us. Huge rocks rained down beside us.

"This is no thunderstorm! It's a thunder-battle! Look!" Balin pointed. I looked over my shoulder to see a huge shadow in the shape of a man rose from the mountain.

"Well, bless me. The legends are true! Giants! Stone-giants!" Bofur cried. The first giant threw a boulder at one behind us. Thorin continued to shout orders. Suddenly, the floor began to split apart. Fili and I were getting further from Kili.

"Fili! Ava! Grab my hand!" Kili cried, holding his hand out to us.

"Kili!" I screamed, reaching out for him.

"Ava! No! We can't make the jump!" Fili told me, pulling me back. Warm tears mixed with the cold rain hitting my face as we got further and further away from him. Fi held me in between him and Bofur. I was breathing heavily as the apparent leg of the stone giant that we were on moved. Our giant was head-butted by the other and fell back. I saw the others manage to get onto solid cliff. I heard Ki cry out our names over the wind. We were swung around, barely able to hang on. We passed the others and I saw Kili, his eyes wide in terror.

"Hold on!" Thorin yelled, as we were about to crash into the wall. We all fell onto solid rock, me landing next to Fili. I heard the others shouting for us. I lay there, panting softly.

"Ava. You alright?" Fili asked from next to me.

"I-I'm fine." I replied. I sat up, still in shock that we were alive. I saw Kili push past the others and run to us.

"Ava! Fi!" he cried. He threw his arms around his brother before hugging me. I nearly burst into tears as he held me. He kissed my forehead and held me tightly. I heard commotion behind Ki and I saw the others rushing to pull Bilbo up. I couldn't get to him in time so I stayed with the brothers. They yanked him up and Thorin, who jumped down to save him and they all rested against the wall.

"I thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin worried.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Thorin snapped. He and Dwalin went to look for shelter while I helped Fi pull Bombur onto his feet. When he was up, I turned back to Kili. He looked close to tears before pulling me back into his arms.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm fine, Kili." I replied, wrapping my arms around his waist. Thorin found a cave and we piled in.

"It looks safe enough." Dwalin said.

"Search to the back. Caves in the mountain are seldom occupied." Thorin ordered. While the others started scanning the cave, I felt a hand stop me. I looked shockingly to see Thorin, staring down at me in worry. "Are you hurt, Ava?" he asked me quietly, concern in his eyes.

"Just a bit shaken up, but I'm alright. Thank you for your concern, Thorin. May I say something?" I asked, nervously. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion but he nodded. "I may not be a dwarf, but I call you my king, Thorin. You and your kin belong in Erebor, your home. I don't have one, but I will do everything in my power to help you reclaim yours." I promised him. He stared at me intently for a moment before his mouth curved into a small smile.

"I admire your loyalty, Ava. Go rest. We leave at dawn." He told me, patting me on the shoulder before walking away.

"He likes ya." A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Bofur, standing behind me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"He sees how ya are with the lads. Yer one of their closest friends. He also sees how Kili looks at ya." He winked, making me blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied but I knew. I was slowly started to figure it out. The fluttering in my stomach when he smiles at me. How I get lost in his beautiful brown eyes.

"The whole company does, lass. Besides you two. There's something there, Ava." He smiled at me. I looked down at my feet. Could I be in love with Kili? My eyes looked back up when I felt hands take mine. "Follow your heart and it will take ya on yer own adventure." He advised, a small smile visible under his mustache. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Bofur." I whispered.

"My pleasure, Ava." He replied. I kissed his cheek before walking away. Once they finished searching, I went to the back of the cave. I dropped my pack. I slid down the wall, exhaustion taking its toll on me. The dwarves all began to settle down, laying out their bedrolls. Fili and Kili came down and sat next to me.

"Well, that was fun." I joked.

"If you like almost being crushed by giant rocks then it was a blast." Kili chuckled. I set up my bedroll and removed my soaking cloak. Somehow my clothes stayed mostly dry. I sat on my blankets and talked to Fili and Kili. After about an hour, everyone was asleep, besides Kili, Bofur, and me. Bofur was over towards the entrance on watch. I sighed before looking at Ki, who was watching me intently.

"What is it?" I asked him, moving a bit closer to him for warmth.

"I could've lost you today. I don't know what I would do if you—" he worried before I stopped him by pressed my finger to his lips.

"Kili, I promise. You won't lose me, especially to a group of moving rocks. I'll be here." I told him, smiling softly. His eyes brightened, his mouth quirking up.

"I have something for you." He said.

"Oh, Ki, you didn't have to." I argued. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"Close your eyes." He smirked. I did as I was told and I felt him fasten something around my neck. "Open." He instructed. My eyes opened to see an absolutely beautiful necklace around my neck. It was a beautiful gem the color of emerald wrapped elegantly with silver.

"Kili, it's beautiful." I whispered.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." He replied. I looked up at him and he reached up. He gently tucked my hair behind my ear. My green eyes met his lovely brown eyes and our faces got closer. Our lips were about to meet before a loud snore made us jump apart. We both turned bright red before I cleared my throat.

"We should get some rest." I told him. He just nodded and we both lay down on our bedrolls. As if sensing we were lying down, Fili moved closer to me and we both chuckled. Ki rested on his side and rested his head on my shoulder. I smiled fondly, looking at my best friends.

"Good night, Ki." I whispered.

"G'night, flower." He replied. I clutched my necklace in my hands as I fell asleep.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Thorin's shouts jolted us all awake. I snapped up along with the others just as the floor gave out from under us. I let out a quick scream as we slid down a large tunnel. We all yelled as we all fell into a cage. I fell on top of Kili and blushed. There was a moment of silence before screeches filled the air. A rush of goblins charged at us. I screamed as small, clawed hands easily pulled me off of Kili.

"Ava!" he yelled.

"Kili!" I screamed as they started dragging me away. All the company was restrained and being pushed forward. I saw Ki in the crowd and punched the goblins holding me and leaped for him.

"Ava!" he cried. Our fingers barely met before goblins grabbed my arms and pushed me forward. We were dragged for what felt like miles before we got to a huge throne. Sitting on it, was the most repulsive being I've ever seen. He was massively overweight, only a loincloth covering his privates. His face had a hanging lump of fat with warts all over. A crown of bones sat on his horrid head and a staff in his grubby hands. He stepped off his throne, crushing a bunch of his minions in the process.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?!" he growled, getting in our faces.

"Dwarves, your malevolence. And a woman." A goblin told him. The Goblin King's eyes wondered over the company and landed on me.

"Oh, she's a pretty one idn't she?" he smirked. I was pushed to kneel in front of the revolting monster.

"Get away from her!" Kili yelled. I glared at the king as his eyes raked over my body.

"Get your eyes off me, you fat bastard." I snarled.

"Feisty, too! I needed a new pet and this one will do nicely. Hang her up!" he ordered. I was pulled to my feet as the dwarves shouted for them to let me go. I struggled as I was dragged to the throne and they grabbed my wrists. They tied them together with a thick rope and carried me into the air, putting me on a hook beside the throne. I kicked the closest goblin and he screamed before falling over the edge into the darkness below. A goblin growled and hit me in the stomach with a chain. I gasped in pain, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Ava!" I heard Kili scream. I opened my eyes and looked toward the company. Almost all of them were staring at me in worry.

"Well, don't just stand there! Search them! Every crack! Every crevice!" the king ordered. I felt hands all over my body, removing my belt and grabbing my breasts. I growled at them but inside I was ashamed. This wasn't the first time this happened but I wasn't surrounded by a bunch of dwarves that I could call friends. The goblins dropped my quiver and sword in the pile of weapons.

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak! Very well. If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring up the Mangler! Bring up the Bonebreaker. Start with the girl." He ordered, looking back at me. I froze, my eyes widened. I desperately pulled at the ropes but they just bit into my wrists.

"No, no, no, no." I whispered, trying to rip my hands free. Sadly, the Goblin King noticed.

"Ooh. This isn't your first round of torture is it, girl?" he asked, his face curved into an evil smirk.

"Well, orc torture is mere dreams compared to goblins!" he laughed. My eyes were as wide as they could go. I started to breath heavily as memories played before me.

"You won't lay a finger on her!" Kili roared.

"Wait!" Thorin yelled, pushing Kili back.

"Well, well, well… look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain." He bowed mockingly. "Oh, but I'm forgetting – you don't have a mountain, and you're not a king, which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for you head. Just a head. Nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours." He clued. I felt my body tense as I thought of whom it might be. "A pale orc, astride a white warg." He finished. I gasped quietly.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin growled.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" the king snickered. I met Kili's eyes and he stared back with pain, worry, and fear. "Send word to the pale orc. Tell him I have found his prize." The king ordered a small goblin on a pulley. It cackled before zipping away. I continued to hang there, struggling to get the idea of Azog being alive out of my head. It doesn't matter at the moment, Ava. How are you going to escape? I asked myself. I looked up at the tight rope holding my wrists together. They drew blood during my struggle and it now flowed down my arms. My shoulders were beginning to ache from holding the weight of my body. The monstrous goblin king had begun to sing as huge machines were pulled onto the platform. My blood ran cold as I saw them, knowing that I was first. "Bones will be shattered! Necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks will be hung! You will die down here and never be found! Down in the deep of Goblin Town!" the king screeched. Just as the king finished, a loud cry was heard and I saw a goblin had unsheathed Orcrist. The king retreated to his throne in fear. "I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks!" he screamed. The goblins began whipping the dwarves.

"No!" I yelled and some turned to me. They began to hit me as well with leather whips that stung my legs and stomach. The king shouted orders as they continued. I felt tears streaming down my face as I saw orcs instead of goblins. A bright white light burst from behind the throne, flattening everything. Once my eyes adjusted, I saw a familiar shadow approach. "Gandalf." I whispered.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" he screamed. The dwarves grabbed their weapons and fought back. I saw a goblin come towards me with a knife and I watched as a knife was thrown into its head. I looked up to see Thorin, smiling softly at me. Fili and Kili made their way over and Fi cut my bonds. I fell into Ki's arms and he held me tightly.

"We have to go. C'mon!" he told me, pulling me along. Bofur tossed me my sword and quiver and I nodded my thanks. I quickly pulled them on before following Gandalf and the company. Hundreds and hundreds of goblins were swarming towards us. I drew my sword and started slashing at every goblin that came towards me. I was behind Nori and Dwalin and he turned to us.

"Post!" he roared. I slammed my sword on the rope holding the posts together. I helped the two hoist it up and knock goblins off the bridges. We dropped it when our path was clear and we sprinted at them. The company was split in half, the other group above us. A goblin was about to strike Dwalin and I stabbed him in the head. He looked at me in shock.

"Thank ya, lass!" he called.

"No problem, Master Dwalin!" I replied, killing an archer. Our groups met and goblins were swinging towards us on ropes.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin yelled. Nori and I cut the two beside us and they got tangled in the platform. At one point, I was at Kili's side. A group of archers shot at us. I dodged them while he deflected them on his sword. He grabbed a ladder from next to him and we dropped it on the goblins. They tried to claw at us but we kept pushing them. We got to a gap in the bridge and dropped the ladder across it. I just barely caught on and hopped on the rungs. I almost fell but a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into them. Kili held me tightly and smiled cheekily.

"Your welcome." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and we ran by each other's side.

"Quickly!" Gandalf ordered. We got to a dead end and Kili and I cut the ropes. The bridge swung forward and I almost fell.

"Jump!" Thorin said. The closest dwarves jumped and the others kept fighting. When we swung back again and the rest of us sprinted off. Fili, who appeared with us, cut the rope and it dropped. I cut down all the goblins before one got a hit on me. I felt a blade cut across my arm. I gasped before stabbing it in the head.

"You all right, Ava?" Ki asked.

"I will be when we get out of this damned place." I called back. Gandalf had broken off a boulder from the ceiling and we all ran behind it as it crushed the goblins in front of it. Fi, Ki and I were defending each other as we ran. We saw a bridge and we ran to cross it. The goblin king suddenly jumped through the planks in front of us. Kili shoved me behind him. Goblins surrounded us and the king smirked down at us.

"You thought you could escape me." He said before slamming his staff onto the ground in front of Gandalf and swung at him. The wizard fell back but was pushed back up by Ori and Gloin.

"What are you going to do now, wizard?" he asked. Gandalf stood, jabbing his staff into the eye of the king. He screamed in pain and Gandalf swiped his sword across his large stomach. He fell to his knees, holding his slit stomach. "That'll do it." He sighed before Gandalf slit his throat. His body fell to the ground and the bridge began to shake. It suddenly gave out and we fell into the darkness. I fell to my knees as we fell. We crashed through different levels, all of us screaming. I managed to sheath my sword during the fall. As the cave walls slowed the bridge down, it crashed to the ground. I heard a groan from under me and looked down to see me on Kili's chest.

"Hello there." I smiled down at him. He rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"Well, that coulda been worse." Bofur said, right before the body of the goblin king fell on top of us.

"You've got to be joking." Dwalin growled. I was pressed further into Kili, making me groan now.

"I quite like this position, don't you Ava?" he asked, smirking. I blushed and his eyes looked behind me before widening in horror. "Gandalf!" he screamed. I looked behind me to see a wave of goblins swarming down towards us. I quickly climbed out of the wreckage and pulled him out. I grabbed Dwalin's large hand and helped him out as well.

"Thanks again, lass." He told me before moving to Nori. "There's too many. We can't fight them." He told Gandalf while he helped Nori to his feet.

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on." He told us. I helped the rest of the dwarves out of the rubble and followed Fi and Ki. Gandalf led us through a tunnel. I can see orange light at the end and I was relieved. We sprinted through the tunnel and ran down a hill. The sun was setting as I ran as fast as I could, looking back a few times to see if they followed us. When we reached the bottom, I passed Gandalf as he counted us. I slowed to a stop and rested my hands on my knees. I took deep breaths to try and calm my racing heart. Fili and Kili moved to my side again.

"You alright?" Fi asked us. We both nodded. I inspected the cuts on my arms. My wrists were dried and my upper arm was still slowly bleeding. I tore a piece of my cloak and tried to wrap it when hands took it from me.

"Allow me." Ki smiled. He wrapped the fabric around my arm, gently but tight.

"Where's Bilbo? Where is our hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!" Gandalf asked, loudly. My eyes widened as I realized Bilbo wasn't with us. We all looked around.

"Curse that Halfling! Now he's lost?" Gloin cursed.

"I thought he was with Dori!"

"Don't blame me!" he reported.

"Where did you last see him?" the wizard asked.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us." Nori interjected.

"Then what happened, exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf pressed.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone." Thorin told us angrily. I looked at the two brothers next to me with sad eyes, which they returned.

"No. He isn't." a voice piped up. I looked over to see Bilbo standing there. I smiled before rushing over and pulled the hobbit into a hug.

"Oh, Bilbo, I thought we lost you." I told him.

"Nope, I'm here Ava." He assured me. I let him go and moved back to Ki's side.

"Bilbo Baggins. I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf smiled.

"Bilbo. We'd given you up." Kili grinned in relief.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fi asked.

"How, indeed." Dwalin added. Thorin looked ashamed for Bilbo heard him doubt he would return. Bilbo just laughed and put his hands in the pocket of his vest.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back." Gandalf smiled.

"It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin questioned.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right. I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. That's why I came back. 'Cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo told the company. I smiled warmly at that but it disappeared when I heard a howling. I gasped, knowing they were wargs.

"Out of the frying pan." Thorin muttered.

"And into the fire. Run. Run!" Gandalf yelled. Kili grabbed my hand and pulled me the opposite way of the mountain. There were a bunch of trees in front of us and I noticed that we were on a cliff.

"Bloody hell." I cursed. The wargs were getting closer and closer. We got to the edge and I turned around. "We have no where else to go!" I cried.

"Up into the trees! All of you! Come on, climb!" Gandalf instructed. I turned to see Fili and Kili going up a tree. I got a running start before leaping up and grabbing the lowest branch. I swung my body over it before climbing. A hand took mine and helped me up the rest of the way.

"Looked like you could've used the help." Fili smiled at me.

"Thanks, Fi." I replied. I whimpered, as the monsters got closer. They all looked towards the mountain and I looked through the leaves. My heart stopped in my chest, a gasp escaping my lips.

"Azog?" I whispered, my voice cracking. There he sat, a metal claw embedded in his amputated arm. His white skin shone like moonlight, pale red scars were carved into his head and chest. I held my hand over my mouth, trying my hardest not to cry. Kili jumped up and pulled me close to him. I heard Thorin in denial a couple trees over.

" _Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain_." He mocked in Black Speech. I growled in pure hatred. "That one is mine. Kill the others!" he roared. The wargs leap forward, trying to bite the dwarves. They all yelled in fear and climbed higher into the branches. They tore at the lower limbs of the trees, shaking them violently. I clutched to the trunk desperately. " _Drink their blood."_ I heard Azog order. I looked at him and I saw my parent's headless bodies, their blood flowing freely from their necks. I whimpered as I lost my grip. A strong hand grabbed my arm before I could fall to the gaping maws of the wargs. Fili pulled me back up and I held onto a branch. Suddenly, our tree began to tip backwards. I let out a gasp as it started to collapse.

"Ava! Jump!" Ki shouted. I leaped from the branch I was on to on of the next tree. I saw Bilbo struggling to hang on and I jumped forward. I took his arm and heaved him up next to me as the wargs kept digging at the roots of the tree.

"Thanks." He breathed to me.

"Pleasure." I told him. I pulled myself higher, standing next to Kili on a branch. All of a sudden, I saw an orange light flying towards the wargs. I glanced up to see Gandalf lighting pinecones on fire. The dry brush near the wargs feet catches on fire and they ran.

"Fili! Ava!" he called, dropping two down. I caught it, tossing it between my hands as Kili grabbed one. I lit his with mine and we threw them together. Soon, all the dwarves were chucking flaming cones at the wargs. Almost all the grass was on fire. Azog roared the wolves ran away. The dwarves and I all cheered in triumph before the tree started tilting backwards as well. I screamed as our tree hung flat over the cliff. I clung to the branch I was on. I saw Thorin climb up onto the trunk, sword drawn. My eyes widened as I realized what he was going to do. He held a branch as a shield before running towards Azog. As he was about to strike, Azog's warg leapt into the air and knocked him to the ground. I felt my heart stop in my chest as he came back around and hit Thorin across the face with his mace. I saw the white warg pick him up in its massive jaws as he screamed in pain. I started to get up. When I was on the trunk, I drew my sword. I heard some of the dwarves shout out to me but I ignored them. I started moving subconsciously, only seeing Azog and Thorin. Red started to creep into my vision as I moved faster. The white warg had Thorin in his mouth still until Thorin swung the hilt of his sword into its snout. It threw him away and he lay still on the ground. I heard Azog order for his head to be brought to him and that is when I heard light footsteps behind me. I watched as Bilbo tackled the orc and killed it. I stood in front of Thorin's body, my sword pointed at the orc.

"Come any closer and I will kill you slower!" I growled, pure anger flowing through me. The pale orc's eyes flashed with recognition.

" _If it isn't little Avaleigh. It's been too long_." He smirked. I snarled as he laughed. Two orcs started towards me and I stabbed one through the head before slitting the other's disgusting throat. Azog roared at me with hatred. I smirked through my fear and attacked. He deflected my sword with his metal hand and swung at me with his mace. I ducked and spun in a quick circle before striking his flesh arm. It barely grazed him and he attacked again. I dodged and I heard a chorus of yells that made us both stop and look. The dwarves had all attacked the orcs and wargs. I saw Kili and Fili leading the charge. I was too distracted to see Azog lift his mace until it was right in front of me. The sharp blades scraped across my skin and sent me flying back. I landed hard, dropping my sword. As I quickly got up, I saw a white paw coming towards me. Before I could move, the razor sharp claws had ripped open the skin on my stomach. I screamed in pain as I fell to the ground. Azog laughed at my pain as I covered my bleeding stomach with my arm. " _Pathetic_." He smirked. I glared up at him though I could tell I was losing a lot of blood. He was about to deliver the killing blow before the loud caw of a bird sounded. I looked up to see giant eagles grabbing the dwarves. I smiled; remember the stories of the magnificent beasts. While Azog was distracted, I pulled myself up and walked as fast as I could away from him. I was slowly losing my vision, blood quickly staining my shirt. The last of the dwarves were picked up and it was silent except for the cracking fire. My eyes widened. No, they couldn't have left me here. They just couldn't. I spun around, sheathing my sword. The remaining orcs were recovering from the shock and all looked to me, hunger written on their faces. I whimpered, not wanting to be on this damn cliff at all. I wanted to be with the company. I wanted to be with Kili. For him to hold me in his arms. One last time. My legs suddenly gave out from under me. The last thing I remember was a bird's call and the feeling of flying.

Thank you to those who have followed/favorited my story. I love you all. 3


	5. Chapter 5

KIli's POV

Fili and I were on the back of a huge eagle, flying away from the cliff we were just on. I quickly did a head count for the company and my eyes fell on my uncle.

"Thorin!" Fili cried. He didn't move, his arm still limp from the talons of the eagle. I looked at all the other eagles and felt my heart stop in my chest.

"Oh, no." I whispered.

"What?" Fi asked, looking at me.

"Ava. She's not here. Where could she be?!" I panicked.

"Kili! Calm down. She's going to be fine." Fili told me, though I could see the worry in his eyes. We flew until past dawn. My worry for Ava ate away at me the whole time. Eventually, the flock of eagles began to circle a large formation. I recognized it from my studies in the Blue Mountains as the Carrock. The eagle holding Thorin gently placed him on the surface. Gandalf ran over to him.

"Thorin!" he called. Fili and I leapt from our eagle and dashed over to our uncle. He was on his back now, his eyes still closed. Gandalf held his hand over his face, muttering under his breath. Thorin's eyes slowly opened midway.

"The Halfling? Ava?" he whispered.

"They're alright. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe." Gandalf assured. I felt a tang of worry again when he mentioned Ava. Dwalin and I helped him to his feet and he all but glared at Bilbo.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!" He yelled as Bilbo's face fell. "Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?" He questioned. I was about to stand up for the hobbit before he started again. "I've never been so wrong in all my life." He breathed, embracing Bilbo tightly. I looked to Fili and we both smiled as the rest of the company cheered. "I'm sorry I doubted you." Thorin apologized.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior. Not even a burglar." Bilbo stated, glancing at Gandalf. The company watched as the eagles circled us before flying away. Thorin's expression changed to worry as he scanned the other's faces.

"Where's Ava?" He asked, looking at me. The company began to panic, calling out to her.

"Look!" Bofur exclaimed. We all looked to see a lone eagle flying towards us. I saw a limp figure in its talons and my heart stopped in my chest. As it got closer, I recognized the bright red hair. The eagle gently set her down before flying away. I ran to her and fell to my knees beside her. I gently turned her onto her back and I heard gasps around me. There were 4 long, deep cuts in her stomach and chest. Dark crimson blood soaked her shirt and corset. Tears blurred my eyes when I saw how pale she was. I took her wrist in mine and checked her pulse. It was just barely there. I desperately turned to Gandalf.

"Is there any way you can help her?" I begged, my voice cracking. He just glanced at me with a solemn expression before staring down at Ava, muttering again. Gathering her in my arms, I began to cry into her neck. "Please don't leave me, Ava. Please." I pleaded. At that, I broke down into choking sobs. I just cried into her hair for who knows how long. The rest of the company just let me be, though I could hear some of the others sniffling.

Suddenly, a loud gasp echoed through the air. I pulled back to see a pair of beautiful green eyes flutter open.

Ava's POV

I felt as if air was pushed back into my lungs. My eyelids felt like metal and would not open just yet. My abdomen burned as if my torn skin was pulling back together. I felt strong arms holding me and I recognized the musky scent as Kili's. Slowly, I allowed my eyes to open. Kili's red and bloodshot eyes stared down at me in shock.

"A-Ava?" he whispered. I managed a weak smile.

"Miss me?" I croaked. I saw Fili and Thorin kneeling beside me as well. Their faces brightened when they saw that I was alive. Ki and Fi helped me stand and I stared at my stomach. The entire of my chest was covered in blood but long cuts were only thin white lines. I looked over to Gandalf and he had a small smile on his face. He brought me back, I just knew it. I weakly ran to him and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you, Mithrandir." I whispered.

"My pleasure, Avaleigh." He replied. I pulled back and turned to the company. They were all smiling at me. Thorin moved towards me and I felt a wave of guilt.

"I didn't kill him, Thorin. I was too weak." I said quietly, looking down. I heard him move closer to me and he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Ava. You saved me. You stood up against a pack of orcs. You are far from weak. You are one of the bravest warriors I've ever met." He told me, making me look up. "We will avenge our families. I swear to it." He assured me. I smiled, tears budding in my eyes. I flung my arms around him. He hugged me like a father would. After a minute, he let me go and I was pulled into another embrace from Fili.

"I'm so glad you're alive. We need you." He said, hugging me tightly.

"I'm here, Fi. I'm not going anywhere." I told him. When he pulled away, my eyes raked over the company, looking for one dwarf in particular. The company seemed like they knew who I was looking for. They all parted and there he stood. There was something in his brown eyes as we slowly walked closer to each other. Suddenly, he ran to me. He smashed his lips to mine in a burst of passion. I immediately reacted by kissing back and wrapping my arms around his neck. The company cheered and clapped around us. I pulled away with a smile. "I love you, Kili." I told him.

"I love you, too, Ava." He smiled. He kissed my lips again and he took my hand in his. I rested my forehead against his and smiled, closing my eyes.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo piped up. We all looked in that direction and I gasped. In the distance, there was a vague silhouette of a large mountain. Kili squeezed my hand in excitement as the realization overcame the company.

"Erebor. The Lonely Mountain… The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-Earth." Gandalf explained.

"Our home." Thorin smiled.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin celebrated.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf corrected.

"We'll take it as a sign. A good omen." Thorin told us. Kili wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo sighed, his eyes not leaving the mountain. Oh, Bilbo, I do pray you're right.

We've been traveling for months, evading Azog's forces as we made our way through Middle Earth. The morning sky was a beautiful lilac color from the sunrise. Bilbo was at the top of a large rock, looking out for danger. We waited anxiously. I stood with Fili and Kili, my hand in Kili's. I squeezed his hand nervously in mine and he did the same to mine.

"It'll be alright, flower." He assured me. I smiled softly at the nickname and looked at his soft brown eyes. Bilbo scampered down to where we were hiding.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it." Bilbo panted.

"Have the wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin questioned.

"Not yet. But they will. We have another problem." He breathed.

"Did they see you? They saw you." Gandalf assumed.

"No, that's not it." Bilbo argued but just as he was about to explain, Gandalf began speaking again.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse." He praised and the dwarves began murmuring in agreement.

"Will you just listen? Will you just listen?!" Bilbo exclaimed exasperatedly. "I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there." he told us. I looked at Kili worriedly.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked gravely.

"Y-Yes. But bigger. Much bigger." The hobbit stammered.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur questioned. "I say we double back." He proposed as Gandalf turned away.

"And be run down by a pack of orcs?" Thorin argued.

"There is a house. It's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf told us.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" I asked.

"Neither. He will help us or… he will kill us." Gandalf explained.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin sighed. A roar echoed in the distance and we all gasped.

"None." Gandalf answered.

"Lead the way." I told him. The company began to run as more roars sounded from behind us. We crossed streams and meadows as fast as we could. "Come on!" Gandalf shouted. We reached a forest and I heard a chilling roar that made my blood run cold as we stopped.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf exclaimed. Bombur seemed to be frozen in fear. I ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Bombur! We have to go!" I urged, dragging his large form with me.

"T-Thank you, Ava." He huffed before he began sprinting faster than me. My eyebrows rose at that but I just kept running.

"To the house!" Gandalf ordered as we broke the tree line. I panted as I ran with Kili and Fili. There was a cottage I could see in the distance, just across the field. "Run!" We dashed through an open gate and towards the large doors. Bombur was the first to reach the door and he bounced off of it. If we weren't running for our lives, I would have burst into laughter. Kili and I desperately beat at the door. I looked behind us to see a hulking, black bear charging towards us. I gasped and looked back up at the door as Thorin and Gandalf shouted for us to open it. I noticed a latch and jumped to open it. The doors gave way and we all ran in and tried to shut the door. The beast's massive head blocked the way and we all shoved on the door until it was closed completely. I fell to the ground in exhaustion, trying to catch my breath.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" I exclaimed, still scared out of my mind.

"That is our host," Gandalf stated. We all stared at him, wondering if he had gone insane. Kili moved over to me and pulled me to my feet. "His name is Beorn. And he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear. Sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable… but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves." He explained. The company murmured amongst themselves as Ori turned to the door.

"He's leaving." He told us, looking back at us.

"Come away from there," Dori ordered, pulling his younger brother away from the door. "It's not natural. None of it! It's obvious. He's under some dark spell." He feared.

"Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own. All right, now, get some sleep. All of you. You'll be safe here tonight." Gandalf concluded. The company began to search for places to sleep. I heard Gandalf mutter something under his breath before I went to find Kili and Fili. They found a place for the three of us to sleep and were now setting up blankets and pillows. I laid my quiver and bow down beside our sleeping area and did the same with my sword. I kept my daggers in case our host tried to attack in the night. A hand tapped my shoulder and I turned to see Ori, a shy look on his young face, and Bilbo, with a similar attitude.

"A-Ava, we were wondering, if you would sing a song? To help us fall asleep?" Ori asked me, quietly. I smiled at how much he looked like a young child.

"I would be happy to, you two." They crawled under their blankets and I sat beside them. I noticed that the whole company was now watching me. When Ori and Bilbo were comfortable, I took a deep breath and started to sing.

 _Lay down you head, and I'll sing you a lullaby_

 _Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

 _And I'll sing you to sleep_

 _And I'll sing you tomorrow_

 _Bless you with love for the road that you go_

 _May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune_

 _With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

 _And may you need never to banish misfortune_

 _May you find kindness in all that you meet_

 _May there always be angels to watch over you_

 _To guide you each step of the way_

 _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

 _May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

 _Be loved in return to the ends of your days_

 _Now fall off to sleep,_

 _I'm not meaning to keep you_

 _I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

 _May there always be angels to watch over you_

 _To guide you each step of the way_

 _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay…_

I finished the song and I saw that they were both sound asleep. I smiled softly and kissed both of their foreheads. Getting up, the dwarves still awake clapped softly, not wanting to wake up the ones sleeping. I bowed jokingly before walking to Kili's and my sleeping area. Fili was spread out beside him, snoring loudly. He grinned when I sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"That was beautiful, Ava." He told me, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you. My mother used to sing that to me when I was a child and couldn't sleep." I admitted, smiling sadly. He looked at me with a solemn expression before he took my hand in his.

"She would be proud of you." He said. I leaned up and kissed him before leaning into his warm chest.

"I love you." I whispered. He pulled the blanket over us and planted a kiss on my head.

"I love you, too, my beautiful flower."

The link to the song is there

watch?v=3y_aqqy7Tdk&app=desktop


End file.
